THE DEVILS MASQUERADE BALL
by crimsion blood drops
Summary: a story on devils how they fight for love, power and the highest post in the hell. one wants to destroy all including the human that the other loves the most. one wants to protect everything including their ruler lucifer while the other want to destroy. full story inside
1. Chapter 1

**DEVIL'S MASQUARADE BALL**

**PROLOUGE:**

The night sky growled as it was groaning in pain. The stars started hiding behind the clouds as they found something terrifying. The moon's light started fading as complete darkness hovered over England.  
Thunder and lightning masked the whole sky. Rain started pouring like tears. Water flooded the roads and seemed like rivers of blood; water started collecting at a point. Slowly the water started encircling around a young woman's legs. She started struggling but to no avail.  
The water started climbing the woman's body.

"No, please let m-me go.", she pleaded.  
"Hmmm, but your wish was fulfilled." , came a spine chilling whisper.

She felt shivers run down her spine.

"But I didn't know I have to pay for that. Y-you never told me about the payment." , she nearly cried.

That person caressed her chick and smelled her scent.

"Umm, you smell so nice. You will add colours to my collection of souls." , he whispered and an evil smirk crept to his devious beautiful cold lips.

By this time she was completely tied up by the water.  
"Pl-please let me go. Don't do this with me." , she whimpered as he caressed her neck and wet locks.  
"It's too late." , he spoke and crashed his cold and bitter lips against her warm and soft lips tasting her the very last time. She felt weak.  
He broke the kiss and went to her left ear and whispered, "I gave you your wish, now time to pay for the help."

Her eyes widened when she saw, he took out an orb from his inner vest pocket.  
She saw something sparkling inside the orb, when she saw the clearly she saw countless souls in the orb.  
He knew what she had been looking at, and smirked thinking that within a few seconds she will be joining them.  
"These are the souls of the foolish women who had sold their souls for fame, wealth, fame and countless things." , he said smirking.

"Now it's your turn.", he told her as he savoured her terrifying face.

She felt like something was going to burst out of her. She felt weak and closed her eyes.  
Suddenly she fell on the ground with a soft thud. That man looked at the orb and smirked. He got what he anticipated. He then turned in the opposite direction and started walking.  
When he crossed the road lightning fell near him and his darkened features got revealed.

His blond hair glittered due to the rain and his shimmering blue orbs glinted with a darkened aura. He had black pants and a half buttoned shirt.  
When he crossed the flowers, they withered within a few seconds.

"Welcome my arrival world, after all I had returned after a decade." , he told and then disappeared in thin air leaving no trace behind and whispered his words for the whole world to listen.

"THE NIGHTS MAY ROAR, THE NIGHTS MAY CRY,  
KNOWING FOR EVER THAT I LIE,  
I PROMISE YOU TO FULFILL YOUR EVERY WISH,  
AND GIVE YOU A COMPLETE PICTURE OF BLISS,  
NEITHER I CRAVE FOR BLOOD NOR FLESH,  
YOU MUST PAY ME WITH ONE THING,  
THAT CAN BE SOLD,  
EVEN WHEN YOU ARE DEAD."

this story is something that represents my imagination of how devils are  
its not so great but its still mine.  
please be kind to read and review it and tell me if i can improve it furthermore.  
your comments are highly appreciated


	2. THE EYES THAT CAN SEE EVERY SOUL

_**DEVIL'S MASQUERADE BALL**_

**CHAPTER-1**

**"THE EYES THAT CAN SEE EVERY SOUL"**

"..."  
Eve woke up with a screaming.  
"What happened miss? ," a maid came busting the door open.  
The servant looked at Eve who was sweating. She ran towards Eve.  
"What is the problem, miss? ," she asked while gently stroking her head  
"I-I… saw an awful dream," Eve replied with a sad voice.  
"You can tell me if it was scary," her maid said gently.  
"I kind of saw two scary eyes. It felt like they were trying to tell me something," Eve sighed.  
"It's alright miss, don't think about it. It's only just a dream," the maid said smiling.  
"Hmm, I think you are right," Eve said faking a smile.  
Then the maid went to prepare breakfast.  
As soon as the maid went Eve broke her fake smiling façade. She went to her bathroom, and looked into her mirror and gasped. Her face was ghastly pale like blood was drawn out of her face.  
"It's probably because of that dream," Eve sighed and washed her face.  
"I better hurry and get dressed," Eve told herself and went to take a shower.

Eve was the last survivor of the Genoard family along with her brother Dallus. But Dallus went missing some 2-3 years ago.  
Eve came to England to search for her brother but never got success.  
As she was a high scholar so she decided to stay in England and finish her high school.

Eve got dressed and came down for her breakfast.  
"Miss your hairs are still wet, do you want me to dry it for you? ," her maid asked.  
"No its fine," Eve told her and went to her high school.

While in the outskirts of England, there stood a magnificent and gigantic mansion, with clear storey windows adorning the whole mansion and large balconies.  
"Knock-Knock,"  
One sleeping figure heard and gave permission to come.  
The room was completely dark as large maroon curtains blocked the path of sunlight, taunting teasing them that they can't trespass.  
"Sephirath sire," one male figure spoke while bowing down accompanied by a female figure.  
The sleeping figure groaned and stood up. He went towards the window to open it, sunlight fell in the room. The figure broke into a smile as he enjoyed the sunlight.  
Sunlight revealed his features, messy brown hairs, similar brown orbs and a well built body. He only wore a black pant which was just above his hip bone. He turned towards the other person.  
"As long as we on the surface call me by my surface name," he answered.  
"As you wish. LUCK sire," the person spoke.  
"It's so long since I had enjoyed the warmth of the morning sun. Haven't we Firo," he spoke.  
"Yes luck sire," Firo answered.  
"What brought you so early?," luck questioned.  
"Sire. He had indeed returned," Firo told.  
"How many dead until now?," luck asked.  
"3 women within 2 days," Firo answered  
"He was banished to hell because of his hate for humans, then why return back to the surface again? ,"  
"H e doesn't come to the surface to collect only souls but in search of that person," luck answered.  
"You mean that girl, we found a decade ago," Firo paused "But sire she was killed before he cou…"  
"She is born again, that's why we are here," luck spoke.  
" I understand sire. I will prepare everything," Firo went away.  
After Firo went Luck touched the skin under his eyes and spoke slowly "The eyes that can see every soul, they can even see the slightest flaws that mere human eyes can never see, why is it so difficult to find you with these eyes,"  
"lets visit the town again," Luck whispered.  
Within a split second the mansion was filled with immortals, maids and servants and many more. Giving the picture of a lively house. Except that the persons living here were never alive to begin with.

In Eve's high school,  
Eve went to her class there she met a new class mate. Eve went to her bench.  
"Hey am Miria. Nice to meet you." Miria said smiling.  
"Hello I am Eve. "Eve replied

Eve started talking with her like she knew her very well. They became best friends within seconds. After her high school was over Eve went to her home. Even though she became good friends with Miria still she felt a little strange as she was unable to remember when she joined her class. Every one told that she was an old student but Eve couldn't remember anything like that.

Eve went home and it was still time for dinner she went to her father's library to complete her home work.  
Her father's library was huge and somewhat elegant. Richly carved, adorned with pillars having intricate design and ceiling having floral design.  
Every corner of the room was a mystery to her. It contained numerous books. The books kept on the top most shelves looked like forbidden fruits that were impossible to touch. Amidst this Eve concentrated on finding the correct book to complete her home work, but suddenly her eyes fell on a peculiar book that she never thought her father would keep.

She started reading it and when she fell asleep while reading it she didn't knew.

this story is something that represents my imagination of how devils are  
its not so great but its still mine.  
please be kind to read and review it and tell me if i can improve it furthermore.  
your comments are highly appreciated


End file.
